The Toy Story of Bud Light
The Toy Story of Bud Light & Sheriff Woow is a Youtube Poop created by NukaPooCola. Transcript :Pixar logo goes on Luxo going to jump on the letter I going in midair four times, causing explosion :'Man': Fuck you! :'Andy': Stop it! Stop it, you mean, old potato! Quiet, Bo Peep, or your sheep get run over! :car rides through the sheep, causing an explosion :Andy: Oh, no, not my sheep! Somebody do something! :Man: Fuck you, you fucking nigger! :Andy: Sheriff Woow! I'm here to fuck you, One-Eyed Fart. Doh! goes in Spring Yard Zone theme ...tater tots. :baby goes giggling excitedly while freezing, then spitting with The Walking Dead theme :Woody: Pull bull! The birthday party's today? Yay? :Mr. Potato Head: Ages 3 and up. It's on my cock! I'm not supposed to be baby-sitting Princess Fuck. :Woody: Slink. I got some bad news. :Slinky Dog: Bad news? :Woody: Shh, shh, shh! :toys gather up to see Woody and Slinky Dog with a Waldo picture from Where's Waldo :'Woody': Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting, and be happy. :'Slinky Dog': Got it. :'Woody': Be happy! :'Slinky Dog': Ha, ha, ha, ha! :'Woody': Hey, Etch. Draw! :a red and white background :ding :Woody: Oh! :man goes for a karate yell, and the plane flies down while cutting, causing an explosion :'Woody': Hey, who moved my iPad way over here? :'Man': 15 minutes could save you 15 percent on more on car insurance. :'Rex': Were you scared? Tell me honestly. :'Woody': I was close to shitting. :'Rex': Oh! :pulls Woody with a neck crack with the music playing :Woody: blowing Hello? Check. That better? continues with the amplified blowing Better? goes with amplified blowing multiple times Better? goes amplified blowing again multiple times Great. Everybody hear me? goes with amplified blowing Up on the shelf, can you hear me? Great. rap music plays with amplified blowing Okay. First item today: Uh... oh, yeah. Okay, okay, okay. :man goes for a karate yell :'Woody': We've only got one week left before the one week. I don't want any toys. Get! All right, next. Tuesday night's plastic ses awarness meeting, was, I think, a big shitting. And we want to thank Mr. Spell for putting that on for us. Thank you, Mr. Spell. :'Mr. Spell': Emoclew er'uoy. :'Woody': Okay. Uh, oh, yes. One minor note here. Are you shook up this cock. It matter how much I played with. :'Man': Hello, it club. :then Woody screams :Hamm: Pardon me. I hate to break up the staff meeting, but, they're er'yeht! They're here er'yeht! They're here! :hear a door moving open and close and the children come in a room with the rock music playing :'Andy': Quick, make a space. And he does with that. He does... :slips down off the bed, causing a hit :Announcer: K.O.! :door creams while opening and closing :'Woody': Now, let's all B, B, ball. ''plays basketball on Woody's hands :climbs up on the bed causing the hot dog between Buzz's legs from toe to bead, then peeing with an eye looking down :'Buzz': There seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. :'Man': It's my mother fucker! :yell :'Woody': ''screams multiple times Sorry. Howdy. My name... :zaps the laser on Woody with an explosion :'Woody': ...bed here. :'Buzz': Local lawl enforcement, it's about time you got here. I'm Bud Light Sas Ranger. Watch yourself! :trips Woody while screaming, then hearing a punching noise :Announcer: K.O.! :Buzz: Who goes there? :Rex: Don't shoot! It's okay. Friends. :uses a laser to shoot Rex, causing explosion :'Buzz': To infinity and beyond! ''flies down, causing Buzz's arm to break off :Man: Don't ask! :music plays, and the skateboard goes up and down, then Woody begins to touch Buzz's shoe while screaming :'Woody': You stay away from my toys, and no one is taking my ses toys away from me. :'Buzz': What are you talking about? :camera zooms to Woody's head, then touching Buzz's shoe while screaming again :Woody: So you want to do it the hard way, huh? :Buzz: Don't even think about it, cowboy. :Woody: Oh, yeah? Tough guy? pushes Buzz while freezing :Buzz: Suck my eyeballs! puts the helmet back on Buzz's head while freezing :Woody: You actually think you're the Bud Light? Oh, all this time I thought it was an ass! Hey, guys, look! It's the real Bud Light! Bud, look a saslien! :Buzz: Where? :begins laughing, then laying down on the floor with hit effect :'Announcer': K.O.! :'Woody': Em kcip ydna lliw? :swishing :shows the blue triangle saying "Go fuck yourself", and then yells, causing the earth to explode :Woody: J-just keep looking! :Buzz: What kind of toy... gasps :gasps :globe begins to roll while Indiana Jones theme plays, then Buzz slips down with a hit effect, then plays Mario Bros death theme, then a slogan of "No worries Bud Light is alright!", then the lamp hits Buzz with a wilhelm scream :'Together': Buzz! :slogan cuts to "Ummmm...", then Buzz goes up and down, then pushing Buzz while falling into the bushes, then the slogan cuts to "R.I.P" :Woody: Bud! short u sound Ha! You're alive! Oh, I'm saved! I'm saved. :music plays when Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody fight with healthbars of Bud and Woow on screen, then punching Woody on red with healthbar :'Man': Fatality. Gay! :'Driver': ...right, huh? :'Attendant': Yeah. :ignition starts, then Woody climbs into Pizza Planet truck, then climbing into a window, and window hits Woody's butt multiple times, then slipping Woody while hitting on the wall putting wasted :Robot: Come to Pizza Planet. :Buzz: Now! Quickly, Sheriff! The airlock is closing. :Woman on P.A.: Jones, party of five, your shuttle is now boarding... :both duck with an exclamation point sound with the music playing :'Boy': Hey, Mom, can we have some tokens? :'Woody': Ow! Watch where you're going! :'Buzz': Sorry. :both go inside Pizza Planet, then Woody groans, then Buzz climbs into the claw :Man: My cook! :Buzz: I am Bud Light. I come. :Man: I'm going to bite you! :Buzz: Who's in charge here? :Aliens: The claw! :Woody: This is ludicrous. :Sid: Hey, there? laughing Take that! :Man: Stop it! :hammer goes down, causing explosion, then the claw goes down :'Sid': Hey! Let's go home and... chuckle :barks three times :Sid: Whoa, Scud! Hey, boy! Ready, set now! :dog snarls while freezing, then going left and right :'Man': Gaze right! :'Sid': Hannah! Janie's all better now. :'Hannah': Mom! :looks at the Janie doll being broken with the pterodactyl, then gasping and shuddering, and the voice quavers with a woman picture :Woody: I'm outta here! gets out of the bag, then collecting four yellow rings with Chemical Plant Zone theme, then grabbing on the door knob while locking Locked. There's got to be another way outta here. hears a giant walking, then Buzz flies with a silhouette while buzzing, then farting, then a tear drop begins falling down on Woody's eye, then a giant continues walking Uh, Bud? Was that you? :giant continues walking, they hear a creak while buzzing with the music playing, then turning the flashlight on :'Woody': Hey, hi there, little fella. Come out of here. Do you know a way outta here? :baby spider glares at Woody, then a slogan saying "Not responsible for soiled pants", then Jingle comes to Woody, then pressing a button multiple times, then turning the flashlight off, and then yells :Man: Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh! :see the mutant toys, then Woody goes for a woman in opera, then running on a cereal bowl with a hitting sound :'Announcer': K.O.! :'Buzz': ''begins to stretch out four times Shh! runs to the wall, looking at Scud snoring, then Woody pulls a string, with a music playing, then growling :Buzz: Split up! :both run through the doors, and Woody closes the door, then Buzz begins to watch the TV with the rap music video, then leaving, then trying to fly out of the window, then Buzz's arm came breaking off again :'Man': Ha! :birds chirp with a water going dripping, and then farts :Woody: Bud, what are you doing? I though you were... :Buzz: Come on, Sheriff. There's a cock over in that house who needs us. :drops down :'Buzz': Almost there. :toolbox begins to fall at Woody :Sid: sputters I want to ride the pee-pee. snores :Woody: I'm fine. I'm okay. :Sid: Oh, yeah! Time for liftoff! Three, two, one! :Man: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, come, kitty! :Sid: Huh? goes hearing a sound What? :Man: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, come kitty! Come, kitty! Come, kitty, here, kitty! Come, kitty! Come, kitty! Come, kitty! :Sid: It's busted. :Man: Okay. :heard an explosion, then a slogan cuts to "Whatever happened to Bud Light?", then the rocket flies up, explosion, then a slogan with R.I.P with Buzz in a black and white background with a piano music playing :Man: Gay! :''ending logo cuts to Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios and NukaPooCola Sources * Toy Story * Sonic the Hedgehog * Spring Yard Zone * The Walking Dead * Where's Waldo? * Eminem - Lose Yourself * K.O. x4 * basketball * Mortal Kombat * Ken Jeong Ha * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Chemical Plant Zone * Tourettes Guy * South Park - Bitch * Trailer Park Boys * Toy Story 2 with closing logos after outtakes * Finding Nemo with closing logos * The Incredibles with closing logos * Cars with closing logos * Ratatouille with closing logos Category:Toy Story Category:NukaPooCola